


Christmas Neve

by mrsfallonridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfallonridley/pseuds/mrsfallonridley
Summary: It’s Fallon and Liam's first Christmas as a married couple. Liam usually has a hard time picking presents for Fallon because she has pretty much everything she wants. However, this Christmas is different. He knows exactly what to get her.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Christmas Neve

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly #FalliamFrenzy because it's not specifically one of the prompts. It was something that came to my mind after I saw an extremely cute picture of an Australian Shepherd puppy! Because we are all Falliam deprived this hiatus, I decided to write it and publish it. My editing is barely none existing so I apologize for that in advance. Hope you enjoy it.

Christmas’ Eve evening was going really smoothly until a big thunderstorm started roaring outside and Fallon started panicking. She felt ridiculous for being a grown woman afraid of a simple thunderstorm, but she really couldn’t help herself. She gripped onto Liam’s arm as they made their way downstairs to join the rest of the family.

They had considered multiple plans for their first Christmas as an officially married couple, many of which included only the two of them, but they ended up settling on spending Christmas at the Carrington Manor with the rest of the family.

Liam knew that even if Fallon complains constantly about her family, she really loves them. I mean, maybe not Adam.

These family moments mean more to her than she cares to admit. This year, her mom is coming over to spend Christmas with them after a year full of family conflicts. A peace offering in the name of family unity, her father called it. Fallon doesn’t think there is any hope for her relationship with her mother, but Liam convinced her to give her mother one more chance. It’s hard enough for him to have a broken relationship with his own mother; he doesn’t want the same for Fallon. He just hopes Alexis doesn’t screw it up this time. He knows how hurt Fallon has been by her mother in the past and he just wants their first Christmas together to be a mark of new beginnings for the little family they are now creating.

“Can I hold your hand?” Liam asked and Fallon loosened the grip on his arm to hold his hand instead. She had barely spoken all evening. She had told him all about her fears, including her fear of thunderstorms, in one of their pillow talk sessions, but he was just now experiencing it first-hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Fallon sighed. “I just hate…” she was interrupted by the loud sound of a crashing thunder. She tightened the grip on his hand as she stuttered. “-… thunderstorms…”

“Do you want to take something for the anxiety? Is there anything that helps?” They stopped in the middle of the stairs. Liam just wished there was some magical way of making her fear go away. “I don’t want you feeling jumpy the entire evening.”

“I have taken it already.” He pouted and kissed her. “But that helps.”

“You just stay close to me at all times, okay?”

“I wonder if I will ever outgrow this. It’s annoying.”

“It’s okay. I think you’ll totally forget about it once you get into the celebratory mood and you see the gift I got you…”

“Lord, give me the patience I need to make it through the night.” Fallon whispered under her breath as they walked into the big family room where everyone was already at, which got a few laughs out of Liam.

“Fallon!” her mother got up to hug her. She always hated that whenever she came back, she just greeted her like nothing had happened. But she was trying to keep an open mind like Liam had asked her to, and decided she could ignore the absence of a proper apology just this time. “And my gorgeous new son-in-law!” Alexis caressed Liam’s face and then pulled him into a tight hug too. “You two are gorgeous together!”

“Thank you…” Liam replied shyly and held Fallon’s hand right away again.

“We were all waiting for you to come down so we could start dinner. I don’t know what took you so long.” Blake looked around the room for Anders.

“Practicing making beautiful blue-eyed babies, sis?” Adam teased her and just as Fallon was about to snap at him, she was stopped just in time by Liam who pulled her in the opposite direction.

“Well, we are here now! Let’s go!” Liam said and patted Adam on the back a little stronger than necessary. These days, their relationship consisted in this type of passive aggressive actions.

Fallon rushed everyone to the dinner table and ordered for dinner to be served immediately. Maybe the food would take her mind off the storm. It was weird to have so many people at the table at once. It was something that didn’t happened often. It usually was just her and Liam, with the occasional presence of Sam. Most of the time she didn’t mind. It was peaceful.

“Fal, honey, still afraid of the thunder?” Alexis asked as she remembered a scared little Fallon hiding every time there was a big storm outside.

“Yeah…” Liam stroked her hand stiffly resting on the table. “It’s not as bad, but yeah…” She looked around the table and watched as everyone started eating. It was a surprisingly calm dinner. Not usual for the Carringtons. She stopped and watched Liam for a while. This was also his first Christmas away from his family.

“Is everything okay, babe?” Liam asked as he noticed her starring.

“Do you miss your family?” She whispered quietly to him in between bites. All of a sudden, she felt like maybe he wished to be somewhere else instead. Liam could sense the guilt in her voice, and it broke his heart.

“You are my family now, Fal.” He softly peaked her lips in a way of comforting her. “This is my family now. You’re my wife and the only one I _absolutely_ want by my side during the holidays.” He looked around. “And, I couldn’t be happier about it. Now, eat up!”

The dinner proceeded and between the alcohol and the loud chatter at the dinner table, Fallon was incredibly surprised by the success it was: no one got injured and there were only a few broken Christmas decorations!

This had been the best the Carringtons had behaved in years. Maybe ever. Fallon felt like she could have killed Adam multiple times during dinner but Liam had made her promise she would ignore him completely and enjoy Christmas with the rest of the family, which was the only reason why Fallon smiled and kept eating whenever Adam talked, instead of grabbing the candle holder in front of her and throwing it at his head.

As dinner ended, Fallon and Liam cuddled up in the couch together. Liam had his arm around Fallon, as she rested her head on his chest and heard the sound of his heartbeat. The thundering had stopped. Consequently, Fallon’s heart rate had also slowed down and was now synchronized with Liam’s.

“You know… Next year, we could invite your mother for Christmas with us…” Fallon whispered to him as he played with the wedding band and the big engagement ring on her fingers.

“There is no need for that…” Liam kissed the top of her head. “It would be a disaster…”

“Look at my mother.” Fallon pointed over to where Alexis was refilling her champagne glass. “She managed not to cause trouble this year. I would even have to admit it was nice to have her here… Maybe, we could do the same with your mother next year. Who knows, maybe my mother’s good behavior could rub off on her.”

“My mom has proved multiple times that she doesn’t care about what makes me happy. That’s you. If she doesn’t respect that, there is nothing I can do about it. Your mother might not have been a good mother, Fallon, but I can see she regrets it and she wants you to be happy…”

“C’mon… I’m sure your mother also wants you to be happy, Liam, and I know you miss her. I don’t blame you. Mine abandoned me and I kept writing her letters every time I felt like I needed her… It’s okay.” Fallon looked up to him. “If you were able to be here today with Adam after what he did to you… I think I can easily handle mommy Van Kirk.”

“We’ll see…” Liam whispered and discretely checked his phone to see the time. “Fal, would you mind if I gave you my present right now in front of everyone else?”

“Should I mind?” he had been teasing her all week and giving her absolutely no hints as to what her present is.

“You might cry…” She couldn’t imagine how.

“What is it?”

“No chance I’m telling you. I have to go get it.” He smiled at her as he got up. “It’s okay if you cry. It will be happy tears. I promise.”

“Go get it!” Liam quickly disappeared in the kitchen’s direction. He went into the basement and into a small room he had set up earlier. He had been planning this surprise for a while. For months, actually.

That spring, he was there when Fallon had to say goodbye to Beau, the dog her dad had gotten her after her mother left for the first time. Fallon was incredibly attached to Beau. More than Liam had realized before he saw how heartbroken she was by his loss.

He was old and had had a good life, and that was the only thing that could ease Fallon’s pain after his passing; knowing that he had had the best life she could have given him.

Since that day, Liam knew that Fallon would eventually need another friend like Beau in her life again. Now, a few months later, felt like the perfect time to introduce her to the new member of their growing family.

Liam had handpicked the little puppy himself. She was a gorgeous blue-eyed Australian Shepherd puppy that he was sure Fallon would fall in love with right away. It was impossible not to.

Liam pulled a big pink bow out of a box and tried to place it on the puppy’s collar. He held the puppy in the air and kissed her before placing her inside a big box. She sat there surprisingly still. “Sweet baby girl… Ready to go and meet mommy?” he petted the dog’s head as he talked to her in his baby voice. He could swear she understood exactly what he was saying “I promise I won’t keep you too long in there…” he said as he closed the box’s top. “Let’s go!” he whispered to himself as he struggled to lift the large box from the floor.

As Liam walked into the living room, Fallon’s eyes were glued to the big box with a huge velvet red bow on it. She felt excited like a little kid again.

“I know you usually don’t do Christmas presents until tomorrow morning but this one is very special.” He placed the box on top of the coffee table and got closer to Fallon. “I have loved being married to you, you know, for real married this time. It has been a pleasure to have you as my wife… I love that I get to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you every day. I love to be there in your happiest moments and in the saddest ones too. I wish to be there for you for many more years. I got this present with you in mind, but it is something I want to be _ours_ … Go ahead and open it up.”

Fallon quickly gave him a thank you kiss before she took off the box’s top and her body immediately and involuntarily responded to the little puppy that looked up at her from inside it. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she picked up the small puppy and pressed it against her chest. “Oh my god… Oh my…” she whispered to herself while sobbing. Fallon’s heart was racing as much as the little scared puppy’s in her arms. “Hello baby…” she whispered to the puppy. “Hi…” she stroked the puppy’s fur and she tried to control the tears. “It’s okay… You’re home. Welcome to the family…” She kissed the puppy as a way to calm both of them.

“Did you like my surprise?”

“Well, you did it. I’m in love.” Liam wrapped Fallon in his arms and looked over her shoulder and down at the puppy that was starting to feel comfortable in her arms. Everyone else was just adoringly starring at the beautiful moment. Sam and Kirby pulled out their phones and took multiple photographs of the sweet moment.

“You’re welcome!” Sam walked past them and stopped to show Liam and Fallon some of the cute shots he had gotten of them. “After you are done, I also want to hold the puppy.” He whispered to Fallon.

“I think it will be a long time before anyone else can hold her.” Liam laughed seeing how much Fallon clang into the puppy.

“Her?”

“Yeah… You can name her. She is a little over 2 months old.”

“I don’t know…” Fallon looked at the puppy. Her blue eyes looking deeply into the puppy’s. “Blue? Lou?... Or… Eve? Neve?”

“I like Neve a lot.” Liam stated. They locked eyes for a second. “Have we named her?”

“I think we have…” Fallon kissed the puppy again. “Thank you, Liam…” she kissed him as well. This was something she wasn’t sure she was ready for but now that she had little Neve in her arms, she couldn’t imagine it any other way. “I love her, and I love you...”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Neve! Come!” Liam squatted and watched the wobbly puppy run to him. Later that evening, Fallon eventually let the rest of the family pet her new baby and hold her for a while. Not Adam, tho. She didn’t want him anywhere near Neve.

Fallon and Liam let her run around for a while to get comfortable in her new house and were just delighted to watch her play with every single thing that came her way.

It was getting late, and a baby like her should certainly be tired by now. “Good girl.” He held her and the little puppy immediately rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

“This looks so good on you.” Fallon admired the sight of the sleepy puppy cuddled into Liam. She came closer to him and held his hand. “I think someone will sleep really well tonight.” She run her fingers through the puppy’s back.

“Should we go upstairs?”

“We definitely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about Beau (Bo? I was not sure, so I went with the french version).  
> I'd die to see them with a puppy now!  
> PS. Neve actually means "snow" in my native language, so that's why I chose it. It took me longer to name the dog than to write the whole thing.


End file.
